Someone Like You
by KM Forever
Summary: Edd hears a rumor that his favorite jock got married, and now he wants his closure. KevEdd One-Shot Songfic


**AN: Hello my beautiful readers. I am sorry for my hiatus, but as some of you know, I was married just over a month ago, but now, I am working on getting an anullment. Needless to say, I have been in an endless pit of despair that landed me in a mental hospital. I plan on updating TGML soon, I am almost done with Chapter 7, so please bare with me a little longer. I wrote this with the intent of it being sad, however, I just could not due that to my favorite pairing. DISCLAIMER: Ed, Edd, and Eddy and all characters do not belong to me. Neither does Someone Like You, That belongs to Adele. Anyway, please enjoy this one-shot.**

Eddward Vincent spent the entire night driving with only one goal in mind. He had heard news that his ex from high school was married recently. And he had married none other than Nazz Beamont. The news had broken Edd's heart and he would be damned if he didn't have the final word. Turning on the radio, a very appropriate song blared through the speakers.

 _I hear that you're settled down,_

 _That you found a girl and you're married now._

 _I heard that your dreams came true_

 _Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

The first verse made the poor blue-eyed boy laugh out sadly. He was following in Adele's footsteps. Turning up the volume at full blast, he continued to drive and was within the Peach Creek's city limits by the end of the song. But the rustic voice was still singing within Edd's head as he knocked on his love's door early in the morning.

 _Hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

 _But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't_

The ravenette stood on the porch fidgeting as he waited for the door to open. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long before and he found himself staring into the bright green eyes he had loved with all his heart. "Greetings Kevin."

Of course the red-head had to blink the sleep out of his eyes, but it only took the briefest of moments for him to realize who it was that woke him so early in the morning. "Edd? What are you doing here dude?"

 _Old friend why are you so shy?_

The blue-eyed man stood straighter as his resolve came back to him. The song he had stuck in his head playing strong. "Would you be so kind as to accompany me for breakfast?"

Kevin looked at the man that was the smartest of his friends incredulously. "Dude, do you realize how early it is? Can't you come back later?" Of course he would do what he can to get out of it. Kevin just couldn't say no outright.

 _Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

"No Kevin, it has to be now. I beg of you, just have breakfast with me, and you will never see me again after today."

 _I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

"Fine, keep your panties on. Just give me a sec and I'll be right out."

 _That for me it isn't over._

The door was closed before Edd could respond, but he would take that over being outright ignored. He walked back out to his car and waited patiently for his red-headed love to come back out, replaying old memories from their childhood and high school years together.

 _You know how the time flies_

Although the jock had bullied him and his friends as children, he outgrew that stage and started treating the smartest of the Ed's better. They had become fast friends much to Eddy's dismay. But out of that friendship, a romance blossomed.

 _Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

The ravenette had handled his sexual discovery better than his boyfriend who had chosen to remain in the closet much to Edd's dismay. And although he didn't agree with it, Edd had made the decision to stay in the closet himself in order to make sure no assumptions were made about Kevin. Everything he did, he did for the love of his life.

 _We were born and raised in a summer haze_

With a rap at the window, Edd was shaken from his thoughts as Kevin opened the passenger door and climbed in. "Please Edd, why are you doing this to me?"

 _Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

"You don't get to ask why Kevin. We have doors that we need to close. Then I'll make my way back to California, and you will not hear from me ever again."

 _Nothing compare, No worries or cares_

The red-head only nodded due to the ferocity of the ravenette's words. The drive was short and they arrived at the 24-hour diner that had been open since before they were born, but was also where the two of them had shared many dates.

 _Regrets and mistake, they are memories made_

The two of them had ordered their usual without so much as a glance at the menu. Kevin stared at his ex, trying to determine why he was there, and what it is that needs to be said. Edd on the other hand was fighting back tears because for him, this was their last date.

 _Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

"Kevin, I would like for you to know that I am happy for you. You have everything you ever wanted while I am left with an empty heart." Edd had reached across the table to grasp the calloused hand, but the old jock pulled back sharply in fear of being seen being so intimate with the lovable dork. Tears welled up in Edd's eyes and he continued, "I have decided to put everything we ever had behind me. After we leave here today, I'll get in my car drive away and escape the pain of the love we shared together."

 _Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you_

At this point, Kevin was beginning to understand what it was that the ravenette was telling him. "Dee, you need to stop talking like this, right now. I know you all too well, and I am not going to let you leave now."

 _Don't forget me, I beg; I'll remember you said,_

Edd's tears began to pour over, and soon the grown man was near to sobbing. "What's the point Kev? I have nothing left, if I don't have you."

 _Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

The red-head had heard everything that he needed to. Grabbing the wrist that was too thin, he pulled the raven-haired man out of the diner and into the adjacent alley. Teary blue met apologetic green as the jock pinned the nerd to the brick wall. Their lips joined together in a feverish tango trying to urge their joined bodies to melt into the other so they could become one person.

Breaking apart from their near public display, Kevin cupped Edd's cheek. "I never stopped loving you. I have never moved on. I came out to my parents a year after you left. I had no way to get a hold of you either. You changed your phone number, blocked me on Facebook, I couldn't even get your contact info from Ed or Eddy. You are my world Eddward Vincent. I want you in my life forever. Please, don't do anything stupid. Just believe me, okay?"

Edd blinked at his ex a few times, "What about Nazz? Didn't you marry her?"

A genuine laugh erupted from Kevin's lips. "Are you serious baby? She's like my sister. No, she just moved in with me. Did you really think that I would be up so early in the morning? She saw you pull up and was jumping on my bed and acting like a fucking fangirl." Kevin's tone grew husky as he pulled the ravenette closer to him. "All these years, I have waited for another chance with you, I'm not gonna pass this up. I'll move to Cali to be with you whether you want it or not, but, I ain't letting you go again babe."

It took a moment for Edd to compose himself as the tears were flowing more freely, but he eventually found the words he was looking for, "Okay, you can come back with me." He took another shuddering breath, "Only if you promise to marry me one day."

Kevin kissed his favorite dork with all the passion he could muster before pulling back and whispering so only the two could hear, "Choice." Immediately, Edd felt the need to change the last line of the song that had been plaguing him all day, but only slightly.

 _Sometimes it lasts in love_


End file.
